1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a piston.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
German reference DE 44 10 996 A1 discloses a disk-shaped piston which is produced by press stamping. The raised piston parts on one side of the piston are formed as depressions on the other side. Variants V.sub.3 and V.sub.4 in FIG. 1 of this reference show a supporting ring at the inner diameter of the piston. The supporting ring is adapted in height to the level of the raised support surfaces for the valve disks, especially when a linear characteristic is required. The stamping process used for manufacturing the piston has been proven successful, but it has not been possible to bring the level position of the support surfaces for the valve disks into conformity with that of the supporting ring to the required extent. Deviations of a few hundredths of a millimeter can lead to variations in damping force which lie outside of the range of tolerances.
One possible solution to this problem could include measuring the supporting rings before installation and then inserting them, for example, based on the principle used in the manufacture of roller bearings, depending on the piston which is likewise measured. However, this solution cannot be used because the overall manufacturing process is not oriented to a method of this kind.